


Not Paying Attention

by zaquin



Series: Barry/Harrison Stuff [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaquin/pseuds/zaquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is having problems paying attention instead of thinking about what he wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Paying Attention

Barry has been having a bit of a problem recently. He's definitely had a much shorter attention span since his rebirth but this goes way beyond not paying attention. There he was sitting in a post taken down the bad guy pow wow and the only thing he could focus on was Harrison. Not anything useful like what Harrison was saying. No. Just Harrison. It had been happening a lot lately. Zoning out, full blown fantasies playing themselves out because he spent too much time looking at the older mans eyes or arms or whatever... And really why not. Harrison was stunning, even with the chair, but what would it be like if he could get out of the thing...

"Barry?"

–––––––––

"Barry."

Barry blinked. Cisco and Caitlin were gone and Harrison was watching him. 

"Oh, sorry, I'll just–" he banked.

Harrison chuckled, "oh Barry what am I going to do with you."

Barrys eyes widened and his heart rate skyrocketed.

"Do?" He practically squeaked.

And then Harrison stood up and casually made his way over to the speedster. He kept walking until the table bit into Barrys lower back and he crowded over him.

"Barry Barry Barry" he grinned. "You honestly think I haven't noticed the way you watch me? How hard you get when you watch me?"

Barry inhaled sharply, and yeah, hard as a rock. "I.." 

Harrison stroaked his face and shushed him before pinning him down on the table roughly, both hands holding his arms in place above his head.

"Is this what you want Barry?" He whispered in Barrys ear and then ground down against him.

Barry groaned, "Oh God yes."

"Tell me how much you want me Barry..."

––––––

"Barry!"

Barry sat up straight in his chair and frantically scanned the room. Right, post save the day meeting and everyone was looking at him expectantly.

"What.. Yeah sorry I was just ya know.. So yeah.. What?" He squirmed a bit in his chair and looked at Harrison.

Harrison smirked that barely visible smirk, his eyes quickly flicking down to Barrys lap and then back up, he arched a brow and then spoke.

"As I was saying..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to write a full proper smut but I think I'll wait for a few more episodes.
> 
> Hope you liked this one though.


End file.
